


I Just Want To Be Your Fucking Whore

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [6]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Calling You Mistress Here n There, F/F, Fantasizing About You, Fsub, Girl On Girl, Horny Girl, Lesbian, Mentions of Rough and Hardcore Sex, Telling You What I Wish You Could Do To Me, Whole Lot Of Dirty Talk, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: This girl just wants to be your whore and tells you what she would let you do to her and what she wish you two together could do right now. Pleeenty of dirty talk and mentions of rough & hardcore sex.
Relationships: Female/Female
Series: FSub [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 4





	I Just Want To Be Your Fucking Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes and improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Hey you...

Yea you, don't look around..

Mmm I want to be your whore..

Yea, I want to be yours.. you heard that right.

I wanna be your fucking slut..

Oh yeah..

And you know what else?

I want to do *everything* you tell me to..

And I will let you do anything you want to do with me..

You know why?

I don't know..

All I know is I just want to be your bitch..

Literally..

I want you to keep me on a leash.. or chain me..

I want you to make me call you my mistress..

Or goddess..

Either way I'll be satisfied..

I just want to be a good girl..

A Good little kitten..

I would do absolutely everything.. just to feel your hands on me..

I would kill.. just to taste your lips..

And for your pussy? Mmm I'm not even going to say what I would do just to see it..

Just to see it..

[Moan] Fuck..

I'm getting so wet thinking about all the things I want you to do to me right now..

[Moan] My pussy desperately needs your attention..

And I hate that I can only imagine being with you..

Fantasize about it..

God if you was here baby..

I would let you bang that pussy so goddamn hard..

I imagine you rubbing your pussy against mine..

I would wrap my legs around your body as you're on top of me and pull you even closed into me..

I would just scratch your back and encourage you to grind against me even harder and harder while I look into your eyes..

[Moan] Until you just can't hold it anymore and cum all over me..

Mmm I would get really dirty and nasty with you..

And I don't give a fuck how that makes me look.. I just want to be your perfect little whore..

All I care about is bringing you pleasure..

Serving you..

Any way I can..

Any time you want..

I want to be your personal sex slave..

I want to be someone you can use.. whenever you feel like it..

[Moan] Fuck, you have no idea how badly I want you right now..

I want your mouth on me and your fingers in me..

Not only in my pussy but in all of my holes..

That's right..

I'm a real whore..you could even use a strapon on me..

I would let you stick your strapon cock in my mouth and facefuck me senseless..

I would prepare myself with some lube and then let you shove it into my virgin little asshole and stretch it out all the fucking way..

That's right princess..

I want you to be rough and ruthless with me..

I want to be choked, spanked, slapped by my mistress..

Yeah.. and I'd be disappointed if you spanked my ass and it doesn't leave a mark..

I want that shit aggressive..

Yea, I'm kind of a pain slut too..

I can't help but fantasize about you just destroying me.. every single day..

Does any of this turn you on?

I really hope it does..

Cause it turns me on oh so fucking much..

I just want to grab my dildo and abuse my holes with it like my fucking life depended on it..

[Moan] But I like teasing myself..

Fucking myself right now would just be too easy..

Plus, I didn't hear your permission..

And I would be a bad girl if I just played with my pussy before asking you first, wouldn't I..

[Moan] It's such a torture..

To fantasize about you.. and not be able to have you..

It's driving me fucking insane..

And I bet it drives you insane too, doesn't it?

You must know that I'm hot as fuck..

I'm the sexiest in my city.. and the sluttiest AND the naughtiest..

Both women and men wish they could have me..

Some of them even try hitting up on me.. but I cancel them faster before they can even spit a word..

Because I only care about you and want only you..

There's no one even *CLOSE* to you..

You're obliterating all the competition in my eyes..

Not even just with your looks..

Everything about you is just perfect to me..

You deserve me.. they don't..

You got this something..

Something other women don't..

Something that brings the ultimate slut out of me..

I just wanna do everything you say without even thinking about it..

I want you to dominate me..

Use me..

Abuse me..

Make me submit..

Make me even more obsessed with you..

Make me feel you 2 days after you got on with me..

That's how hard I want it..

[Moan] And I promise you that you will never get bored of me..

I would buy a bunch of sexy outfits for you everyday, just to entertain you and seduce you again and again..

I would be down to roleplay with you..

Just anything you want, just to get that pussy from you..

And your hands..

And your lips..

I want all of you..

All over me..

Every single day..

I would never get enough..

I would worship you.. like you're a real goddess..

And if I'm not good enough, you could punish me..

You could use a belt and use it on my ass..

Spank me till my both cheeks are totally red..

I wouldn't even say a thing..

I would just wait till you're done with me.. and take every single punishment that you prepare for me..

You could tie my hands and feet to the bed and edge my pussy..

And I don't want you to listen to me if I beg you to make me cum..

Use your fingers, vibrator, strapon and all kinds of dildos on me for as long as you want to.. and don't let me cum..

[Moan] Fuck, that would be so fucking hot..

I can only imagine how it would feel like when you finally let me have my release after all that pleasant torture..

[Moan] Gosh, why can't I have you right now..

[Moan] Why aren't you here at this moment.. 

I want you to fuck me so fucking bad mistress..

I wish you could appear before me right now, turn me around, wrap your arm around my throat and rub or finger me really hard from behind..

[Moan] and make me scream so loud that I wake up all my neigbhors..

And ignore them if they complain.. just keep fucking me until you're satisfied..

[Moan] That would be amazing..

Too bad I can only fantasize about it..

[Sigh] 

Life is unfair..

I could keep going and going forever about how much I want you..

But with every second it's getting harder and harder not to break the rules and make myself cum..

So I think I'm gonna go to sleep now..

Without masturbating, like a good girl..

I'll think about you though.. like always..

I'll think about a bunch of perverted, nasty and dirty things we could be doing together in my or yours bed..

It will be hard to control myself and not slide my hand under my little panties.. but I know I can take it..

I've been teasing my pussy for awhile now anyways, so I sure can take a little more..

And.. one more thing..

I know that I probably made you wet..

Or possibly even made you touch yourself while I talked about how big of a whore I am for you..

Here's what I want you to do if you haven't finished or touched yourself yet..

I want you to close your eyes after this audio is over and rub or finger your pussy..

While thinking about fucking me..

Or thinking about me eating you out..

Whatever you prefer..

And do it until you reach your orgasm..

Mmm and then after you do.. I want you to comment on this audio and tell me what you thought of it..

Can you do that for me?

Please?

I really really wanna know if you liked this little audio..

I wanna know if I was a good little whore for you..

I may just make more of them for you if you liked it..

What do you think?

Mmm.. alright..

I'll go now..

[Blow a kiss]

No.. that's not enough..

Lemme give you something better..

[A bunch of kisses]

And..

[Blow a kiss again]

There.. now I can go..

Thank you for listening to me mistress..


End file.
